Vicio 1: Límite
by pitty-sung
Summary: Primero de la serie de vicios centrados todos en los personajes de Crepúsculo. En este, "Límite", los dos protagonistas principales descubrirán hasta donde pueden llevar los límites preestablecidos por la situación que viven...


~ Vicio 1: límite ~

Bella corría tan rápido como sus humanas piernas se lo permitían. Edward, su novio, le había dado ventaja pero, por supuesto, cuando el echara a correr la alcanzaría en pocos segundos. Su rastro era increíblemente difícil de olvidar o ignorar para el.

La chica dejó de correr en unos minutos ya que sus pulmones no podían seguir aguantando un ritmo al que no estaban acostumbrados durante un segundo más. Se apoyó en un árbol y respiró profundamente intentando coger la mayor cantidad de oxigeno posible. No había pasado ni medio minuto cuando Edward la encontró.

Se miraron y Bella pudo vislumbrar en el rostro de él esa sonrisa torcida que la volvía loca; era todo un alivio que el don que poseía su novio no funcionara con ella. Le devolvió la sonrisa resignada.

-Amor, no es mi culpa que tu corazón palpite tan alocadamente…

Los agudizados sentidos del vampiro, además de su facilidad para encontrar el rastro de cualquiera que quisiera, nunca fallaban y en cuanto a lo que concernía el corazón palpitante de la joven, todavía menos. Era un sonido que suponía la mejor de las melodías para Edward.

El chico se colocó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al lado de Bella y esta vez su corazón empezó a bombear más rápido de lo normal de nuevo, pero no por el esfuerzo físico que acababa de soportar. A Bella le era una tarea imposible mantener su ritmo cardíaco bajo control cuando su novio estaba tan cercano a ella. Delicadamente Edward le cogió el mentón y le levantó la cabeza haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. Bella, como de costumbre, se perdió rápidamente en los claros ojos de él, que no borró de su rostro una medio sonrisa cuando la atrajo hacia sí impulsándola con la mano que estaba en la espalda de ella. El espacio entre ambos era casi inexistente y el vampiro no dudó en terminar con los pocos centímetros que les separaban con un beso. La besó y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus labios reflejaban una pasión incontrolada; apoyó a Bella contra el árbol que estaba a espaldas de ésta y mientras subía la mano que tenía en su espalda hasta coger su rostro, acariciando cada centímetro de su recorrido mientras su novia se estremecía a su paso, apoyó la otra en el árbol, justo al lado de donde estaba la cabeza de ella y lió sus dedos en el cabello de ella.

Se separó de Bella justo en el momento preciso en el que la joven comenzaba a necesitar el aire que se había olvidado de respirar, pero le siguió dando pequeños y suaves besos en la mejilla, el cuello, la clavicula…

Bella sabía que pronto se terminaría la diversión ya que Edward no llegaría mucho más lejos de lo que ha había llegado en aquel instante, pero prefirió disfrutar del momento al máximo y saborearlo sin dudar un momento. El vampiro volvió a buscar los labios de su novia, encontrándolos totalmente entregados a los suyos.

Después de repetir los pequeños besos Edward sonrió:

-No puedo ser yo siempre el que mantenga la situación bajo control…

-Sabes bien que yo no puedo…ofrecerme la mejor de las mieles, dejarme saborearla y luego quitarmela no es buena idea – le miró a los ojos con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro mientras sus manos recorrían despacio el ferreo y frío pecho de el. La sonrisa torcida se llenó también de picardía y, sin dudar, Edward volvió a besarla.

La atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, acariciándole por debajo de la camiseta la espalda, despacio y dulcemente. Un escalofrío se apoderó de Bella y recorrió la espina dorsal al notar esas manos en su espalda dedicandole aquellas caricias. Edward nunca antes había roto tanto las normas preestablecidas por él mismo. Por supuesto Bella no iba a dejar escapar esa oportunidad en la que su novio estaba poniendo a prueba sus límites. Sabía perfectamente que no le haría daño y confiaba en el. Casi sin darse cuenta sus manos se enterraron en su dorado pelo mientras disfrutaba con el sabor de los fríos labios del vampiro.

Bella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba tumbada en un claro. Su claro. Aquel en el que había pasado tantos momentos importantes de su vida junto a Edward. Miró a su derecha y pudo contemplar el bello rostro de su novio. La miraba mientras jugueteaba con mechones de su pelo. Era un día soleado y por ello miles de diamantes se vieron reflejados en esa perfecta cara que la miraba esbozando una sonrisa.

-Tienes la manía de dejar de respirar cuando te beso

Una vez más, Bella se había dejado llevar demasiado por la situación y se había desmayado de nuevo.

- Cuanto tiempo…- la chica comenzó a sonrojarse bajo la atenta mirada de su novio.

-Eso no importa, pero te diré que el árbol en el que estabamos es aquel – le contestó señalando sin importancia a sus espaldas al tiempo que ella vislumbraba uno de los costados del claro – Te he dicho alguna vez lo peligrosa que te vuelves cuando te pones roja?

Ella sonrió tímidamente y el la besó, un tímido y corto beso.

-Edward, has mantenido el control hace tan solo un momento como nunca antes…- comenzó ella.

-Ya sabes que mi respuesta es no – sabía por donde irían los tiros y la cortó rápidamente- que mantenga el control no es igual a saber hasta donde puedo conseguir llegar sin hacerte daño y eso que te ronda la cabeza es algo de lo que ya hemos hablado.

- Yo a esto no lo llamaría hacerme daño – le contestó ella mientras acercó a Edward hacia ella tirandole del cuello de la camisa levemente.

-Sabes a qué me refiero…- pero su aterciopelada voz se vió interrumpida por un beso – Bella, no lo hagas más difícil – le dijo, separandose una vez más de ella, pero la chica no se dio por vencida y le comenzó a besar torpemente el cuello hasta llegar a la clavicula. El vampiro no quería perder el control pero le era realmente difícil quedarse quieto. Contra su voluntad, como si alguna parte oculta y llena de lujuria reprimida se estuviera expandiendo dentro de él, le devolvió el beso.

Lo retomaron donde lo habían dejado y pronto un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bella mientras aprovechaba para bajar la cremallera de su propio chaleco. Edward no la detuvo como acostumbraba a hacer.

Se besaron durante largo y dulce momento dedicandose caricias llenas de ternura el uno al otro.

Bella incluso pensó en que el terminaría por ceder y conseguiría su objetivo desde hacía tiempo, esa sensación humana que quería tener antes de su "cambio". Arriesgó e intentó desabrocharle la camisa. Funcionó. No perdió tiempo y rozó el perfecto torso de Edward. Era impecable, el cuerpo soñado por millones de hombres del planeta, sencillamente magnifico. Volvió a arriesgar mientras su novio le dedicaba caricias y la hacía estremecer: dirigió sus manos despacio hasta el final del atlético vientre de su novio pero una ferrea mano de hielo la detuvo.

No sabía ni como había podido controlarse tanto ni cómo era posible que ella le tentara tanto. Eso era: tentación, un pecado al que debía resistirse al menos por el momento. Se deshizo por fin de esa extraña ola de manifestada pasión que había tomado las riendas del momento y despacio se fue separando de ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho mal? – preguntó en un susurro la chica.

- ¿Mal? Nada, te lo aseguro, pero tengo unos límites que respetar si quiero mantenerte viva – una mueca en la cara de Bella le hizo proseguir – sabes cual es nuestro trato.

La chica sabía que su novio quería algo a cambio y en ello consistía el trato: casarse con él primero. La ceremonia sería tan solo nas semans más tarde y el anillo de compromiso que había pertenecido a su difunta suegra, ya estaba colocado en su mano izquierda reluciendo a la luz del sol de aquel día. Pero no se olvidaba del resto del trato que ella misma se había encargado de puntualizar: después de convertirse en marido y mujer no habría límites posibles…


End file.
